A Debt
}} A Debt is a quest in the . Walkthrough So Dandelion is not really hiding from a rich and angry merchant, but from the local underground kingpin, Mr. Glover to whom the bard owes the tidy sum of 2000 . The issue is not really springing the troubadour from jail, but rather keeping him from being killed over a debt he can not repay. The merchants threats are not the problem at all, and his release from jail is far from uncertain, In fact, it is inevitable. Geralt decides to help his friend and talk to Glover on his behalf. The latter turns out to be just as unpleasant as his reputation would suggest but he seems open to the idea of having the debt repaid by any means. The two men agree to let Geralt pay off Dandelion's debt and clear his account with the kingpin once and for all. Gathering 2000 is not the easiest feat, but with marketable skills such as a witcher possesses, there are ways of securing the elusive gold. One such opportunity presents itself immediately upon Geralt's exit from Glover's place. The witcher is immediately accosted by a dwarf named Gunn Hargis who has a proposal which could net some orens. Other opportunities arise when meets a wealthy nobleman named Everden who has need of the services of a witcher as he collects rare and mystical artefacts in addition to buying monster parts, books and scrolls. He also meets a young woman named Milka who plays dice and needs a house cleansed of ghostly emanations. The priestess at the Temple of Melitele needs herbs and the huntress who usually supplies them is recovering from a nasty consequence of her trade. That huntress could probably use some help. Rumour has it that the sewers need some cleaning, that is witcher work. Hmmm... chances galore for making some quick cash. Having gathered the necessary funds, Geralt returns to Glover to clear Dandelion's debt only to be told that an additional 1000 in "interest" must now be paid in addition to the original sum. Pay: :Geralt leaves to find 1000 more orens, then comes back and pays the money. Refuse: :Geralt refuses and Glover leaves the witcher to his men. A pitched battle follows, but of course our hero prevails. He then proceeds downstairs where Glover and his two pet wyverns await and a second battle follows. Once again, Geralt is the victor. He then proceeds to the jail to get Dandelion out, now that the bard has nothing more to fear from Glover. Stall: :Geralt leaves after hearing of the "interest." If The Band of Brethren quest is finished, and/or Geralt chooses to throw the last match to the Rivian in Fists of Gold, Geralt will have a band of followers whom he can use to threaten Glover into accepting the original amount, or simply kill him and his lackeys. Phases Dandelion's Troubles Dandelion managed to get in trouble — as usual. This time he seduced a city councilman's wife, for which he was promptly thrown in prison. As if that's not enough, he bribed the captain of the city guards to avoid ending up a hanged man. I just wonder where he got the funds... I have a bad feeling about this. I can't believe Dandelion could be so careless. I need to learn more about Dandelion's situation. Mr. Glover I met some guy who works for the local underworld kingpin. Mr. Glover. I guess I should follow him, talk to Glover about Dandelion. I'm about as edgy as it gets... I need to talk to Glover about Dandelion. Paying the Debt This ranks among the stupidest things that Dandelion has ever done — he borrowed a large sum of money from the local underworld boss. I talked to Glover and he seems pretty dangerous. If he doesn't get his money back, Dandelion will be meat. Looks like I need to bail him out, repay the debt myself. I doubt that dumbass even intends to pay Glover back, in fact I'm sure of it. Two thousand orens won't be easy to come by in just a few days. I guess I have to put my back into it... I need to pay Glover 2000 orens. Otherwise Dandelion will suffer. Coin Enough I've collected enough to pay Dandelion's debt. I need to see Glover to settle this matter. All that work to collect 2000 orens and now I have to give it all up to Glover. Closure Finally — I paid Dandelion's debt. Time to get the bard out of jail. I'm not looking forward to him moan about prison food. I need to pick Dandelion up at the city jail. de:Eine Schuld it:Un debito pl:Zadanie:Dług ru:Долг Category:Side Effects quests